A function (zoom function) is known which allows zooming in on an image captured by an imaging device and displaying the enlarged image. The zoom function is preinstalled, for example, in imaging devices such as digital cameras, and is used to enlarge a specific region of an image to be displayed in more detail.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of optionally selecting a zoom point when a user uses a camera to zoom in.